Night out
by Emily.Anon
Summary: This is a Paily one-shot from a request I got off my tumblr (emilywhatshername) about a drunk Emily being possessive over Paige :) hope you enjoy :D rated T for language. I do not own any of the characters except for 'Amy'.


"You look great babe." Paige looked her girlfriend up and down; she was wearing a deep purple dress that hugged her figure and finished half way up her thigh.

"So do you babe, tonight is going to be fun." Emily took a step closer to Paige and grabbed her waist.  
"You look so sexy in tight jeans…" Emily began to leave a trail of kisses from Paige's earlobe to her throat.

"Fuck…do we have to go out tonight?" Paige placed both of her hands on Emily backside and pulled her even closer.

"Yes, Paige. We can't bail on the others because you can't control your hormones" Emily teased as she placed a kiss on Paige's lips.

"Fine, but it's not my fault that you insist on teasing me whilst wearing an extremely hot dress." Paige leant in for another but before she had a chance Emily backed away.

"No, come on, we have to leave; the taxi is waiting for us."

"Ugh, fine."

*At the bar*

"Hey, girls. You two are looking hot, as usual." Hanna shouted to the two girls as they entered the bar. Hanna, along with Aria and Spencer arrived at the bar earlier than Emily and Paige so she had already managed to down a few shots and was beginning to look very tipsy.

Paige walked over to the busy bar to order some drinks and as she joined what she hoped was the queue to the bar she looked over at Emily who was looking back. The two girls smiled at each other as Emily gave Paige a quick wink but before Paige got to respond she was interrupted by a women's voice.

"Your friend is right you know? You do look hot; especially in those tight jeans." The women was just shorter than Paige and had short, blonde hair. Paige couldn't deny that the women was good looking but there was no way that she was going to flirt with her.

"Thanks, my girlfriend seems to think so too." Thinking about Emily made Paige smile, she couldn't help it; whenever she spoke about her girlfriend she felt nothing but love and happiness.

"Ahhh, I should have known that someone like you wouldn't be single. I hope she knows how lucky she is." Paige could feel the girl's eyes on her.

"Oh, I'm the lucky one. I _still_ wonder why she is even with me!" Paige smiled once again as she reminded herself of just how lucky she was to have such a great relationship with Emily.

"Well…if for something _terrible_ was to happen to your relationship, you should give me a call." The women then got a small piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Paige.

"You keep your number written down in your pocket?"

"Of course, that way I'm prepared for moments like these." The women then winked at Paige, Paige quickly looked away and read the name that was written on the piece of paper.

"Haha well, Amy, thanks but I don't think I will be needing this." Paige tried to give the number back to Amy but she wouldn't let her.

"Oh well, you never know." The girl then gently nudged Paige as she stepped forward to order her drink.

As Paige walked over to Emily she handed her drink and leant forward to give Emily a quick peck.

"What did that women want?" Emily was clearly agitated by the blatant flirting done by the stranger.

"Who?" Paige played dumb but knew exactly who her girlfriend was referring to.

"You know who I'm talking about, Little Miss Goldilocks over there." The two girls looked over at the blonde, making it obvious they were talking about her which she was happy about as she flashed Paige a smile.

"Oh, her. It was nothing." Paige decided to keep her answer nice and short but that didn't make Emily feel any better.

"Well it didn't look like nothing…you were smiling, like, a lot." Emily looked to the floor, seeing another women flirt with Paige affected her more than she thought it would.

"I was smiling because I was talking about you. All she did was a little harmless flirting and she gave me her number but-" Paige was interrupted before she had chance to finish what she was saying.

"She gave you her number!? Knowing that you already had a girlfriend!" Emily voice rose as her anger did.

"Well, yeah...but I told her I didn't want it but she wouldn't take it back." Paige could see the obvious anger in Emily's face.

"Emily, baby, you don't have to worry about anyone else; you are all I'm ever going to want."

Emily was comforted by her girlfriend's words but still wanted to show the whole club that Paige was hers and nobody else's. At that Emily leant in and took Paige's lips in a passionate kiss and when given the opportunity she slipped her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth. Emily let her hands wander all over Paige's body before settling one on her hip and the other tangled in her hair.

As the kiss ended Paige looked over at Emily's glass which was empty. Paige quickly finished hers as she grabbed Emily's glass. "I'll go and get us another drink."

"No. I'll get it."

"You don't to do that Em."

"No I know but I want to. You go and stand with the others and I'll be back in a minute." Emily gave Paige a light kiss and headed to the bar.

A few minutes later Emily returned with a tray full of shots.

"Wow Em…that's a lot of shots…"

"Don't worry babe, they're not all for us. Dig in girls."

It didn't take long for the tray of full shot glasses to turn into a tray full of empty shot glasses. By this point Hanna, Spencer, Aria and Emily were all drunk but Paige decided to stay a bit more aware, just in case any of them got in any trouble.

"I love you babe." Emily breathed into Paige's neck, she clung onto Paige in a tight hug as she continued to whisper into her girlfriend's ear, "You are the best thing that has happened to me." Emily rarely got drunk but when she did she always became very affectionate towards Paige.

"I love you too Em." The two were about to kiss when the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them.

"Hey Paige, I noticed that you didn't have a drink." Emily and Paige looked over to see Amy standing in front of them with a drink in her hand.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Emily quickly replied and stared Amy down. Before she could reply Emily continued, "it's funny how you noticed her glass was empty but failed to notice that _my_ girlfriend and I were clearly in the middle of something."

"I was just offering the cute girl that I met at the bar a drink."

"Look, Golidlocks, Paige has already found a girl that is just right for her so just get over the fact that tonight it will be me licking Paige from head to toe and not you. Why don't you go and hit on someone else's girlfriend instead of mine?" Amy finally realised that she wasn't going to get anywhere with Paige and turned around ready to walk off before Emily called her back.

"Amy, you forgot something." As Amy turned around Emily held out the piece of paper that had the girl's number and handed it back to her.

"Oh my god Em, you totally showed her not to flirt with your girl." Hanna cheered across the table and raised her hand so she could give Emily a high five and Paige laughed at the exchange.

"Yeah babe, that was really sexy, wow." Paige looked Emily in the eyes and kissed her head.

"Oh yeah, you think that was sexy? You wait till we get home."


End file.
